Broken
by MossclawWarriors
Summary: Bad title, I know. Glitch x OC, something you would expect. Rated T for self harming and violence.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, another new story. Again, no idea what to call this. Any suggestions? Sorry, I'm gonna go on a little rant here. Okay, so I'm sick and tired of people fangirling over Glitch. I mean sure, he would be attractive IF HE WERE REAL! I'm sorry if I offend you, but people who say "Oh, he's my boyfriend," and "He told me he loves me," that gets a bit annoying. Come on, he's not real, so calm yo nuggets. Okay, I'm done. Alright, enoy!**

Of course, my dad was away as usual because of his job, so I had to get myself home from school. But hey, at least I had my skateboard.

I was riding home, when I passed the subway. I decided to take my chances, so I tucked my skateboard under my arm and headed down the large flight of stairs.

I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and my mouth dropped open. I've never been to the subway before, and there were so many people. I shifted my head right and left, and I heard music.

Being the curious person I was, I shoved my way past a crowd of people, earning myself a lot of complaints. Then, I found the source of the noise.

There were two dancers, one a tall African- American man wearing grey jeans, a rather colorful striped t-shirt, a baseball cap and an orange hoodie. The other was a Korean boy, looking about my age. I had just turned 14. He was wearing black jeans with neon green suspenders, the same t-shirt as the other guy, and a red bandana around his neck. But the thing that stood out the most was the neon green highlight in his hair.

Wait a minute, I recognized this song. It's Technologic by Daft Punk, one of my favorites! I watched the two pull of some amazing moves. Backflips, aerials, it was awesome! I didn't notice I was swaying a little to the beat of the song.

As they were dancing, the Korean boy glanced over in my direction and we made eye contact for a split second, and I could've sworn on my grave that he smirked, before returning his attention back to his dancing.

A little later, the song ended, and the crowd along with me, applauded. I was struggling a bit, due to me almost dropping my skateboard. The Korean boy glanced my way again and I flashed him a smile, and he returned the gesture. The crowd started to disperse, and I was about to leave, but the Korean boy walked up to me and tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey, you seem pretty cool. I'm Glitch," he was close enough so that I could see his bright green eyes.

"That's a pretty awesome name. I'm Sky," I said as I brushed my bangs out of my face, only for them to fall back into their original position.

"Yo, Glitch, who's your friend?" Glitch's partner walked over to us.

"Mo, this is Sky. Sky, this is my partner, Mo." Mo and I fist bumped.

"You should come back here tomorrow," Mo said. "After all, I think Glitch needs some friends." Glitch glared at the elder and lightly punched him on the shoulder. I laughed a little at their childish behavior.

"You know, I think I will," I replied. Glitch took this time to look me up and down. I had my hair up in my usual bun, with bangs over my left eye. I wore a grey Nyan Cat hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and my purple and white hi-tops, and I had my blue zebra print backpack with me. As you can probably tell, I'm not a girly girl. Trust me, that last person that tried to get me into almost lost a hand. He seemed to like what he saw, and smiled.

"Well, I'll see ya around, Sky," Glitch said.

"Mmkay, see ya," I waved and walked away. I boarded my train, and gave one last glance, trying to spot Mo and Glitch, but the train started to move before I could. I sighed happily. I guess I made some new friends.

The train stopped at my stop, and I got off. Within five minutes, I was back at my house. It wasn't much, but it was nice. It was two stories, and had more than enough room for me and my dad, who was always at work. I didn't have a mom, she died in a car crash when I was 5. I unlocked the door, and immediately ran upstairs to my room, and started on my homework.

~Timeskip~

I winced as I was shoved into a locker once again. This is how it's been for most of my life. Bullied for who-knows-why. I fell to the ground, not wanting to fight back, hoping it would be over soon. The attacker kicked me in the stomach, hard enough so that it would probably be sore later. They laughed as they walked away.

I quickly limped to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I reached in my backpack and pulled out my pocket knife. I held it to my wrist and took a deep breath to keep myself from crying. I slashed the knife across my skin and sighed in relief. I knew it was a bad thing to do, but it made me feel so much better. I did this a few more times until I was satisfied. I put my now bloodstained pocket knife away, wiped the blood off my arm and rolled my hoodie sleeve down. This was the reason I always was wearing a hoodie. I never took them off unless I was alone, so no one could see my scars. I let myself out of the bathroom and scurried off to class.

The day went by painfully slow, I was too excited to see Mo and Glitch again. I don't get why they wanted to hang out with me, though. They were so awesome, and everyone loved them. And then there was me, the loser. I snapped out of my thoughts as the history teacher called my name.

"Sky, can you answer this question?" I looked over at the board. History was my best subject, so I got it correct. After a long while, the final bell finally rang, and I jumped out of my desk, and ran outside. I forgot my skateboard, so I'd have to walk. I jogged all the way to the subway, slowed down by the aching feeling in my stomach from earlier today. After a minute or two, I reached the subway. I took a deep breath, and walked down the steps, yet again. I reached the bottom of the stairway, and the familiar beat of music played nearby, making me smile. I walked over to the source of the noise, immediately recognizing the colorful TV bar t-shirts. The song Sexy Chick by David Guetta was playing as Mo and Glitch performed their awesome moves. The song ended, and I walked up to the two.

"Told you I'd come back," I chirped. Glitch smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Sky! We just got done dancing, so do you wanna hang out?"

"Sure! I got some cash with me, so do you wanna grab something to eat?" I asked, and Glitch nodded. Mo walked up to us and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"You guys, don't have too much fun, 'kay?" he laughed, earning him two glares.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's go!" Glitch said, grabbing my wrist. It was the one with my cuts, so it stung a little. I yelped in pain, and Glitch let go.

"Um, you okay?" Glitch looked at me with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just… I just hit my wrist on a desk in school earlier, and it still hurts a little bit," I felt a little bad lying to him.

"Oh, okay. Sorry 'bout that," he smiled and motioned for me to walk beside him. I walked with him, smiling, eager for food. Soon, we ended up at a nearby Taco Bell (**A/N: It was the only thing I could think of**). We looked at each other , and headed inside. We got in line and waited for our turn to order. Once it was our turn, we both knew what we wanted.

"Could I have two chicken soft tacos and a Pina colada freeze?" I ordered my food and looked at Glitch.

"I'll have the nachos with extra cheese and a Dr. Pepper," he ordered and we paid for our food and sat down at a table.

"So, Sky, tell me about yourself," Glitch laughed a little as he said this. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so… I'm 14, I like gaming, I collect Breyer horses , my favorite color is blue, and…yeah." The one thing I didn't mention as that I could dance, as well. I had a YouTube channel where I posted videos of myself dancing. No one knew it was me, though, because I always wore a mask.

"Cool! I've always been a gamer, myself. I guess I could tell you a little bit about me. Alright, so I'm 14 too, you probably already know I'm part of Hi-Def with Mo, and _my _favorite color's green," as he finished, I could totally imagine him with one of those adorable anime cat faces. Just then, our food arrived at our table and we immediately wolfed it down. When we were done, I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Crap! I missed my train!"

"Oh. Hey, I could walk you home," Glitch offered.

"Sure, that would be great," I smiled at him. "Let's go!"


	2. Very Important, Please Read

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be posting stories on here anymore. But I'm not giving up fanfiction forever. I'm moving my stories to quotev, and my user name is BreyerLove222. I'm still gonna read fanfiction on here, just not post it. Thank you guys for being awesome. **

**Final Authors note,**

**Mossclaw Warriors**


End file.
